The Christmas Present
by lilredfox76
Summary: The Christmas Bowl was over, and the winning team shouted in praise! The Devil Bats were overjoyed, as the blonde devil exploded with fireworks and his guns of course. Little did Sena know the devil had held his eye on him right after their party, Hiruma


Me: You may know that I'm quite a YaoiFan!

Hiruma: This is going to be so embarrassing…..

Sena: (blushes brightly red)

Hiruma: (intensely stares at him, and licks his lips) yet, (grins) I would like to do something _**exciting**_….

Sena: (shivers in fright)

Me: Okay……..anyways, this will be, or might be an oneshot story…depends on how many reviews I'll get!

Sena: s-she does not own any Eyeshield21 Characters, except her made-up ones.

Hiruma: Well here is the summary! YA-HA!

Summary: The Christmas Bowl was over, and the winning team shouted in praise! The Devil Bats were overjoyed, as the blonde devil exploded with fireworks and his guns of course. Little did Sena know the devil had held his eye on him right after their party, Hiruma planned to seduce the poor boy. Sena was sent inside the room, and boy, had they wished it never had happened……Mpreg

Hiruma: YA-HA, what night it was!

Sena: (sobs)

Me: Molester……now begin the story!

**Chapter 1- How It Started….**

The team screamed and yelled happily in joy, with a short boy with brown spiky hair carried along the way to the clubhouse. Mamori, who had long red hair and pure greenish bright blue eyes, ran towards the guy with blonde spikes and devil like ears, and jagged teeth, "How could you-why didn't you tell me that it was Sena all along, Hiruma?!" She pointed at the frightened looking boy, who held his Eyeshield Mask in his hands.

Hiruma rolled his eyes and growled out, "Ya ain't his momma or anything like, so fuck off fucking manager!!" Sena sighed as he thought this would be like an exciting party and celebration. He gulped and said with all his courage, "Nee-Chan, he's right. Can we please just enjoy our celebration from winning the Christmas Bowl?" Hiruma had to hold back his laughter at the manager's face.

She was stiff and shocked at Sena's sudden questions.

Hiruma wrote in his THREAT BOOK as he walked behind the now guilty Sena. As they walked in, the Hah Brothers are by now intoxicated and Kurita is already energetic, leaving no trace of sweets left. His nut top and massive body showed he could take on anyone, but his weak and kind-hearted personality demolished his suppose bad-guy looks. Monta, the guy who is just like a monkey, (Monta: HEY!) was eating a bag of bananas and drinking sake with the other guys. Taki and Suzuna were both laughing, as he had did his lifting leg boasting about the victory he did, as his thrilling hair whip-lashed his poor sister. Her now long blue raven hair and somehow developed boobs are making some guys attracted to her, except to her still tomboyish looks and emotions and whatnot. The Hah Brothers were not the main point right?

Ahem, anyways Sena was there with all his friends, not knowing that a certain someone is watching him from afar in a dark corner.

Hiruma' eye roam around the runner backs ass, and stopped when Kurita pulled him to a bone-crushing hug with a yell, "WE DID IT HIRUMA-SAN!!!!!!! WE DID IT!!!!" Then the irritated devil kicked the huge meager kind guy on the ground, "Damn fucking fatty, of course we did!!!" "Hiruma, don't you think that's kind of boorish?" A man who is built, with a developed beard and a bandana on his forehead, as he grunted towards Kurita, "Ya drank too much sake didn't you, Kurita?" Kurita blinked and nodded blushing in a humiliation, as the captain jerked Kurita off of him, his eyes land on the runner back again. Musashi noticed this, and then roar towards the runner back, "Oi, SENA!"

Hiruma widen his eyes at the fucking old man. '_WH_-_what_?!' he had thought. Hiruma really doesn't want to talk to the damn chibi right now……He seriously doesn't, since he felt himself a little nervous, and had a fluttering feeling around the runner back. Sena smiled brightly at Musashi and asked, "Nani, Musashi-san?" He grins broadly and said, "I wanted to ask ya questions, who do you like better, Shin or Hiruma?" At this Sena blush crimson red, as the devil had raised a brow fascinated in what the fucking midget has to say.

Sena gulped while playing with his hands, Hiruma was right there! He couldn't speak his crushes name audibly! He was then trapped and very perturbed at himself. _'Go on, say it! You're crush is-' _ "I t-th-think H-Hir-Hiruma-kun i-is c-c-cuter….." He said while blushing like a tomato. Hiruma was pleased and very satisfied, but he had to conceal himself because his jeans seemed tighter now, "Damnit!" Sena timidly asked Hiruma with those cute brown eyes and puffy pink lips-DAMNIT, "Hi-Hiruma-kun, are y-you okay?"

Hiruma growled lowly and pulled the poor boy into his arms as he carried him bridal style, taking him to a secluded place. "EH, EH, HIRUMA-KUN?!" Sena was taken against his will, well….sort of…

Monta was quite curious; as he watched the pair going somewhere, "Humph, I bet he's in trouble with the captain again…oh well!" he shrugged as he drooled at the drunken Mamori, who is now only wearing her mini-skirt and tank-top.

**Ok Lemon Short Scene!!!**

**Sena's Pov**

I yelped as I landed on the soft mattress and stared at the devil. His eyes were gleamed with lust, and his face seemed rather darker. I trembled in anxiety as his hands strayed around my body, as he hissed in my ear, "Why do ya have such a nice damn body eh, fucking midget….?"

My leg brushed against his leg, and I stopped suddenly as I felt something firm. I blushed again and whispered, "Hiruma-kun, wh-mmmph!" I was interrupted by his lips pushing towards mine harshly, with a hand lifting my shirt up, as he then bit my lips softly, making my mouth taste the salty liquid.

**Normal****Pov**

Hiruma's glazing look at the boy under him, made his devilish look surprisingly hot!!! Ahem, anyways Sena half opened eyes, and bruised cherry lips made him look more what cuter than Hiruma had ever imagine.

Hiruma took off Sena's clothing one by one, until the poor boy was only wearing his little shirt. Sena widened his eyes, knowing Hiruma, he would just want more than a kiss, and he would want Sena. "Damn chibi, come over here now……" Hiruma hissed lowly, with lust in his emerald slit eyes.

The poor nodded and sat in front of Hiruma. The poor boy was now in the hands of his now ex-captain's arms. Sena moaned loudly, as the devil bit his neck, loving the taste of the sweet boy in his arms.

Sena had then mewed, his legs pulled apart roughly, and a stern hand went lower and lower.

**Lemon Short Scene Stopped!**

Suzuna was walking by, and her moaning noises on the other side of the room. She peeked, and grew giddy and hyper as she knew those two won't stay apart for too long! She then whistled and walked by the room, as she watched others getting ready to leave.

Mamori was still drunk as ever, with Monta helping her getting home safely, which Musashi and Kurita doubt that. The manager left, as the Hah Brothers were already being carried by the two old school friends on their way back.

Later, after everyone had left the party, a certain love fest was done, and with a peace and quiet settled in.

**Sena Pov.**

I winced as the pain in my behind was coming to be a large bruise. I felt strong arms wrapped around me, as I was pulled into another cuddle fest with my, boyfriend? Lover?

I smiled at the word lover, and slept peacefully with a satisfied demon. The dreams I held in my dreams to be with the one I had a crush on for a long time, had come true. I the wonder in my sleep but whispered enough for Hiruma to hear, "I love you…..Yoichi…"

**Normal Pov.**

Hiruma's ears twitched slightly, and smiled a little as the fucking chibi said he loved him. "Love ya too, Sena…." They snuggled to each other, not knowing what trouble they gotten themselves into.

The lovers slept serenely, while morning came. Another day will start anew, with a new couple blossoming over the next day……

Me: Sorry it's short….but please review!

Hiruma: Ya made me like a coward in here….. –gets out guns-

Me: again plz review! And happy new year peoples! –runs away-

Hiruma: OI COME BACK HERE!!!!!!! –chases her-


End file.
